Captive
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: COMPLETEThe fellowship is taken captive by Saruman's Uruk Hai. Can they escape before it's too late? AU, NO SLASH! Will be R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Captive  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all Tolkein's.  
  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama,Angst,Action Adventure,Friendship  
Warning: violence and character suffering  
Summary: The Fellowship gets captured by Saruman's Uruk Hai at Amon Hen, who intends to bring them to Isengard. They keep those who aren't hobbits alive against Saruman's orders because they want some fun, but they need to get rid of them before they reach Isengard. Will the Fellowship be able to escape before it's too late?  
  
A/N: A cool little fic I think..I haven't worked on it in a while and I'm about to start a few new ones so sorry if I don't update this quickly. Btw, this is AU in the sense that all of the fellowship is captured together and Boromir doesn't die. ( YAY!!! ^_^ ) For now, it's probably safe to say this is PG to PG-13 but it'll be R later for torture and such. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" ....I can feel it ", Legolas whispered to Aragorn, trying to convince him to leave, for he felt an evil presence nearby.  
  
Before the ranger could answer, Merry inquired as to the whereabouts of Frodo. And all discovered that the Ringbearer was gone. Aragorn told everyone to set in search of the hobbit at once, and the eight split up and began to look.  
  
Legolas wandered alone, his eyes straying to the leaves on the ground and then to the trees surrounding him. He watched how the light played on the foliage and noticed the different shades of green, all beautiful to him. Legolas could not help but fall entranced, he loved the wood and nature in general. The Elf had always felt very much at peace when in solitude and under the boughs of a tree.  
But his pleasant wanderings were soon interrupted. Orcs appeared, scattering across the land obviously seeking the others. Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow on it, shooting the first Orc that charged at him. He continued to shoot and kill, but more replaced those who had fallen. There were too many of them, he knew. If only he had enough time to lower his bow and leap up into a tree.  
Legolas' head jerked to one side as he heard the far off screams of Merry and Pippin. Only a few Orcs surrounded him now. He decided to put aside his bow and draw his knives. The Elf worked them through his enemies, slaying them with the twirls of his long white knives to fast for the eye. But just as he killed one, another crept up behind him, grabbing him forcefully by his long golden hair. Legolas hissed in pain, as the beast kept his head tilted back. The Orc growled low in its throat as it stared down into the Elf's eyes with wicked slits filled with loathing.  
Suddenly, the Orc jerked a bit forward before letting go and falling dead. Aragorn had flung a knife at the back of its head and killed it. The ranger rushed forth and caught Legolas as the Elf stumbled back when the Orc let go of him.  
  
" Are you all right? " Aragorn questioned as he helped the Elf back on his feet.  
  
" Indeed ", Legolas replied as he straightened and brushed himself off. " Thank you."  
  
Aragorn only nodded and the two took off in search of their other companions.They rushed into more combat where Gimli and Boromir fought.  
  
" Well, it's about time ", said Boromir as he killed the Orc he was dueling with.  
  
" Forgive us, but we had something ugly to deal with ", Aragorn told him.  
  
" Gimli, watch it ", Legolas warned, as an Orc made to strike the Dwarf from behind.  
  
Gimli swerved around and struck the creature with his ax quiet forcefully.  
  
" We must find the hobbits ", said Aragorn as he fought.  
  
" Well, of course, but we are a bit preoccupied at the moment ", Boromir said.  
  
An Orc made to swipe it's jagged sword through the Elf's neck, but Legolas ducked. The beast growled angrily and kicked him to the ground. Legolas fell on to his back and one knife flew from his hand. The Orc placed on foot on the Elf's chest, pinning him, and aimed a loaded crossbow at his face.  
  
" Aragorn, the Elf ", Gimli cried.  
  
The ranger's eyes grew wide as he saw his best friend about to be disposed of in a less than dignified manner. He dashed to the aid of the Elf prince, throwing himself at the foul beast that threatened Legolas' life. He slew it hastily and Legolas gave him a nod as he brushed himself off and continued fighting.  
One of the Uruk Hai, their leader, aimed an arrow at a distracted Boromir, ready to kill the man. Legolas shot it first, much to the annoyance of the Orc. Boromir looked up and realized what would've taken place if it had not been for the Elf. The two exchanged nods of thanks. That was the second time Legolas had saved Boromir's neck, the man really owed him now. But Legolas had vanished now and the others were being scattered as well. They killed the last of them until none were left standing and their bodies were piled unceremoniously together. Boromir caught up again with Aragorn and Gimli, but now they had to find Legolas. Aragorn wordlessly hoped nothing had befallen the fair Elf. On the contrary. When they found the prince of Mirkwood, he was deeply engaged in combat with the last of the Uruk Hai. They did not go to his rescue, being fully aware that Legolas was basically an unofficial assassin and very much capable of taking care of himself. The Elf did not take any notice of his companions who stood there watching at the marvel of Legolas Thranduilion armed with his pair of white knives. His face was bruised, but otherwise he was unharmed. And with a flash of swift steel, the Orc fell to the ground, decapitated. Legolas stood looking down at his victim, panting. And then he was snapped out of his reverie by the clapping of hands. His head jerked up to see Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn all smiling whimsically as they applauded his performance.  
  
" The Valar save anyone who finds himself an enemy of Legolas ", said Boromir before laughing.  
  
Legolas only grinned sheepishly and stared at the ground, feeling the color rise in his face.  
  
" That was quite a show, Master Elf ", admitted Gimli.  
  
" Praise from a Dwarf, wait until I tell Father ", Legolas remarked as he leapt down to the ground before his comrades.  
  
Aragorn laughed. " I'd love to see you father's face when he discovers his son has befriended a Dwarf ", he said. And Legolas laughed melodically as well, something he rarely did among the Fellowship. " That will be a site to see ", he agreed with his old Human friend.  
  
" Now to find the little ones ", said Boromir, referring to the hobbits. They all nodded and flew off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
All was still in the green wood, or at least it seemed that way. The Uruk Hai, if passing by, would not have seen Aragorn standing behind a tree, his sword drawn, nor Boromir in a likewise position only a few yards off. The Dwarf crouched low behind a rock, whilst a rather feral Wood Elf concealed himself in the trees, so that not even his companions knew where he was. Here they waited for any sign of their Hobbit friends. Aragorn and Legolas both sensed they were close. A little bit longer and they would pass by, along with the Uruk Hai. Aragorn shot Boromir a glance and gave a slight nod. The heavy footfalls of their enemies could be heard rumbling in the ground beneath them.  
  
Sure enough, the large band of Uruk Hai appeared a moment later, running like a pack of wolves and growling savagely. An arrow hissed through the air and felled the leading beast, with its bearer still invisible. Yet Aragorn sensed the foliage ruffle above him. With the killing of the first, the other Uruks let out shrieks of annoyance. Boromir's eyes widened as he spotted Merry and Pippin struggling in the grasp of two Uruks among the group. Aragorn had to shoot Gimli a look to keep the Dwarf from bounding out too soon. Shortly afterwards, however, the ranger made his presence known and set forth to face the beasts that held his small friends. With a stern face, he bore his sword in front of him before swinging it at the closest Uruk and jabbing fatally. Boromir bound at them from his hiding place, crying " Gondor." Gimli grunted as he swung his ax at the few who approached him. The Uruk Hai were now distorted and scattered about, fighting off each of these new beings. They were all aware of their orders. The short ones were to be taken back to Isengard unharmed, but these....these were left to their own bidding, each of the monsters thought with malicious pleasure.  
  
Aragorn fought fiercely, striking several attacking Uruks as a time. He kept an almost subconscious watch on his companions as he warded off his foes. Boromir was not too far away from his fellow Gondorian, wielding his own sword mightily. The clang of fine metal upon that of Uruk Hair scimitars echoed throughout the wood. Boromir saw then that Merry and Pippin were being carried off, away from the fight. He immediately moved to reach them, working his way hurriedly through crowd. He swiped through Uruk flesh as he went, looking as if he were hewing tall grass with a saber. Gimli growled and grunted as he brought his ax down hard on his own attackers. Boromir gained speed as he reached the skirts of the crowd, but failed to see one Uruk in particular that stood a distance off, armed with a loaded crossbow. The beast fired and caught Boromir in the chest, sending a sharp inhaled breath upon the Man. He froze for a moment, slightly bent over in pain. Before the Uruk could fire again, another tree-borne arrow caught it in the neck and sent to the ground. Aragorn noticed Boromir in the distance, obviously not well. He began to make for his friend, thankful that the Uruks had died down some in number. Boromir straightened, biting back the pain, and began to go on in pursuit of the Hobbits. Aragorn reached before he got very far, however.  
  
" Boromir ", the ranger murmured as he steadied his friend with one hand upon the shoulder of the Steward's son. Aragorn peered over for a short moment to see Gimli still going at it with his ax, and Legolas finally leap down from the trees and whip out his knives once more.  
  
" They're taking the hobbits away ", Boromir told him. " We must stop them."  
  
" Indeed ", Aragorn replied. " But you'll be better off when you are free of that arrow."  
  
Legolas was a soundless flash of cold steel and platinum blonde hair as he twirled his twin blades through Uruk flesh as if it were recreational. From every direction, they came at him, drawn to the Elf that was of the race they most hated. Yet the moment one of them stepped near enough, Legolas turned and slashed. Lucky for the Dwarf, the Uruks were so attracted to the Elf that he was left with only a few to handle.  
  
" For Balin and Moria ", he cried out with a growl as he slew another.  
  
Legolas ducked below a swiping scimitar, only to pop up again and deal the beasts to his left a rapid strike. He had greatly reduced their number, yet he was still surrounded. The Elf gave a quick glance above him. If only he could return to the trees, he could deal away with the rest using his bow.  
  
Aragorn kept Boromir firmly in place as he extracted the arrow from his friend's flesh. Boromir bit back a groan of pain, yet could not keep the grimace from his face. Aragorn threw the arrow aside. He knew it was poisoned, but he would have to deal with it later when they had more time. He really wished he could bind up Boromir's chest, eyeing the wound warily as it bled freely.  
  
" My thanks ", Boromir said as he steadied himself. Fortunately, there were no Uruks nearing them at the moment. A weight had been lifted from his chest now that the arrow was dealt away with, but the burning was still there. He resisted the urge to place a hand over his breast, lest his hand should come away red with blood.  
  
" I believe our companions are in need of our aid ", Aragorn said, his gaze fixed on Legolas, who stood encircled by Uruks.  
  
Boromir nodded with a pant. He supposed the Hobbits would have to wait for now. He quickly followed Aragorn as the ranger strode past him and toward the Elf and Dwarf.  
  
Legolas was growing tired of this. He had felled many and yet still he was trapped in a ring of beasts. It was rather tedious work, he thought. Swipe, cut, jab, parry, swing, stab. It only seemed to repeat itself. The muscles in his shoulders and arms asked him to cease the knifework and take up his bow again. He would gladly do it, if only he could get a moment to retreat to the trees.  
  
A harsh and unsuspected blow came to his lower back, knocking the air out of him and sending him to the ground, despite his attempts to regain his balance. An Uruk had kneed him. The Elf hit the ground hard and knew they had him now.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw Legolas go down and disappear from view. He dashed toward the gathering of Uruks with all haste, followed closely by Boromir. Gimli struck out at one of the Uruks on the outside of the circle that had firmed around his new Elf friend. It only annoyed them, however, and they sent the Dwarf flying back. As was inevitable, they bore down on Legolas. His blades were snatched away from his slender yet strong fingers and a large foot came down on his back, pinning him to the ground. He grunted at the weight upon him as the Uruks let out a savage cheer.  
  
" Elendil ", Aragorn cried as he threw himself at the Uruks, brutally slashing at them with his sword in defense of his best friend. Again, the Uruks were contorted and vexed. Half of them now dealt with Aragorn and Boromir, whilst the other half began to drag Legolas away. Mind you, it did take several of them to keep the struggling Elf from escaping, but they were too many and his struggles were in vain. Along the way, they picked up a hotheaded Gimli, who had begun to charge at them, only to be stopped and captured.  
  
Legolas was screaming a stream of Elvish curses as he writhed in the beasts' grasp. He wasn't afraid, nor panicked, only furious as being contained in such a way. Needless to say, he had not made a good first impression the Uruks. Six held him off the ground, their large hands gripping him so tightly he could feel his skin bruise. He did not cease to thrash about, however, seeming as a wild stallion, and crying out in burning fury and hatred.  
  
" Shut up, you damned Elf ", one of the Uruks growled.  
  
" Norn na Udun ", Legolas spat with feral malice. " Go to Hell."  
  
The Uruk roared in annoyance, not able to understand to the language but sure that it had been something contemptuous. It glowered at the Elf with wicked slits of eyes, ablaze with contempt and ill intent. Legolas only fearlessly returned to gaze with murderous, stone-cold, icy blue eyes.  
  
" Legolas ", Boromir cried at the fleeting band of Uruks as he leaped over an Uruk body and made for the Elf. Aragorn's head snapped up from the creature he fought at the moment, watching dismally as his best friend was carried away, along with Gimli. One quick thrust, and his opponent was dead. He followed as quickly as possible behind Boromir, pursuing the Elf and Dwarf, with part of his mind also on the Hobbits. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Legolas could hear Boromir shouting his name and knew the Man was coming after him, along with Aragorn. He almost wished they wouldn't. He knew they were easily outnumbered, and there was no way he could help his friends if they became overwhelmed. He fidgeted once more and growled low. Damn these Uruk Hai, he thought bitterly. His ears pricked as he heard more rolling in the earth beneath them. Clearly, more of the beasts had joined his captors. Legolas strained to see. Much to his relief, he found that the new additions to the band of Uruks had Merry and Pippin. They were unharmed, thankfully, although they looked absolutely horrified.  
  
" Tithen Periannath ", he called to them almost cheerfully.  
  
" Shut ye hole, Elf ", one of the Uruks spat, annoyed by the Elvish.  
  
" I would shut yours considering the shape your teeth are in ", Legolas countered indignantly.  
  
The Uruk's eyes flared. " I wouldn't be so smart if I were you. And my teeth are  
perfect for ripping meat off bone. Fortunately, Elf meat is very tender ", it taunted.  
  
Legolas only gave it a hard stare. He really, really wanted to kill something now. But luckily, he had gotten Merry and Pippin's attention. They eyed him with fright clearly visible on their faces. He tried to give them a reassuring gaze back, but he knew nothing could really lighten the mood now. Merry and Pippin dare not answer the Elf, lest they might find a harsh fate. Legolas rolled his eyes whilst no one was looking as he listened to the growls and grunts of the Dwarf ahead of him.  
  
Aragorn finally became level with Boromir as the two men sprinted after the Uruks. Both had seen Merry and Pippin join the Elf and Dwarf. Only Frodo and Sam were missing now. Against his own hope, the ranger had a feeling the other two Hobbits would be joining them shortly. Boromir and Aragorn finally gained on the Uruks and charged at them boldly with a cry of announcement. Both their swords struck deep into hard flesh and a multitude of noise rose up in the wood once more. As the two men began to fight once more, Legolas struggled to see them. He knew they were outnumbered, and the Uruks who were not carrying Gimli, the Hobbits, or himself now moved to surround the two mortals. The Elf, much to his utter vexation, was carried off away from Aragorn and Boromir, along with the Hobbits and Dwarf.  
  
Metal clanged, as it struck metal, Anduril visibly surpassing the common Uruk scimitar. The ranger called Strider fought them with all diligence, side by side with Boromir. He tried to fend them off away from his friend, considering the fact that Boromir was seriously wounded, despite the Man's will to fight on. His sword interlocked with his opponent's, and he drew the Elven blade Lord Celeborn had given him in Lorien only days before. deep into the belly of the Uruk, it delved. Yet the beast only growled in reply, baring its teeth at the ranger before making a swipe at his head. Aragorn moved out of range as more of the foul creatures advanced on him. He sensed Boromir faithfully flanking him on his left and bracing himself. Yet before they were reached, Boromir grunted as he fell to the ground. An Uruk had kicked him from behind at the ankles. Boromir only had two inches between his face and the jagged tip of the beast's scimitar. Aragorn froze as it stared at him fixedly.  
  
" Now drop your weapon or watch me kill him ", the Uruk threatened lowly.  
  
Aragorn hesitated for a moment as Boromir shot him a look that threatened to kill the ranger if he obeyed the monster. But the ranger had no doubt Boromir's life would be forfeit if he resisted, and therefore dropped Anduril at the Uruk's feet in surrender. An evil smirk crossed the Uruk's face.  
  
" Foolish Man ", it uttered. " Always have to be noble."  
  
Aragorn only returned the look coldly. Behind him, the other beasts released subdued laughter.  
  
" Bind them and bring them along. We must catch up with the others ", the Uruk ordered the ones behind the ranger. Aragorn locked eyes with the beast for a moment, fire meeting fire. The creature withdrew his scimitar from Boromir's face and the other Uruks came upon the two Men to bind them as prisoners.  
  
" Mr. Frodo ", Sam cried as he hurried through the wood. " Mr. Frodo, wait." Finally, he reached the shore where their things had been left, only to see Frodo already halfway across the river in one of the boats.  
  
" Go back, Sam ", he shouted at his faithful best friend. " I'm going to Mordor alone."  
  
" Of course you are ", Sam replied. " And I'm coming with you." The Hobbit began to wade forward in the river with haste. He got further and further until he could no longer stand, being short as Hobbits were.  
  
" You can't swim ", Frodo reminded, who knew everything there was to know about his best friend.  
  
Yet Sam would not see reason. He continued until finally he sunk below the water, struggling. He was sinking into the depths and losing sight of the light.  
  
" Sam ", Frodo cried desperately, terrified that his beloved friend might have drowned.  
  
Sam's body was still and floating, until a hand plunged into the water above him and grabbed his hand. It woke him from his reverie, and he grasped it, before he was pulled from the river and into the boat. He sat up and stared into Frodo's big, unearthly blue eyes that were shining with unshed tears. Yet before they could say anything, a great commotion was heard from the western shore. Uruks were visibly coming at them. Both their round Hobbit eyes widened. Frodo scrambled for the oars as the beasts splashed loudly in the water. He began to row as Sam looked on in horror, but it was no use. The beasts easily reached them and the two Hobbits went screaming as they were plucked from their boat.  
  
Before they knew it, Frodo and Sam were thrown to the ground in the midst of Uruk Hai. There also was Merry and Pippin, looking equally horrified. The four Hobbits gathered themselves together and cowered fearfully under the scrutiny of the Uruks. Gimli the Dwarf was there as well, looking particularly irate indeed. Boromir and Aragorn were grounded beside each other, eyeing the Uruks warily. Legolas the Elf was one his knees, his hands bound behind him like the Men, glaring murderously at any Uruk who dared to meet his gaze. Frodo wondered how the Elf could be so fearless.  
  
" Now, we have them all, I think ", said the Uruk who had addressed Aragorn before. He was apparently the leader. " You know our orders. Anyone out of line will be our meat supply tonight ", he warned his followers. There were a few low noises of protest. Legolas made a face of disgust. Cannibalism. Such lowly creatures of the slime, these were.  
  
" You know orders as well, Ugluk ", reminded on of the other Uruks. " Why do we keep them alive? The Master doesn't want to deal with them alive."  
  
" I thought for you boys that we might keep them around for a while and have some fun ", Ugluk answered deviously.  
  
The others all nodded, smirked, or laughed in near delight at the prospect of having " fun " with the fellowship. The Hobbits quaked in fear, whilst the others exchanged uneasy looks.  
  
" Now, get up, all of yah. The Halflings will be carried. The rest of you will walk in proper order or suffer the consequences. Don't waste time in pondering escape. Your attempts will be futile ", the beast told the Nine. Some of the Uruks picked up the Hobbits and put them on their backs. Gimli grunted as he was forced on his feet, and Aragorn and Boromir followed. Others amongst the Uruks carried their weapons, all swords, blades, Gimli's ax, and Legolas' beloved bow. The Elf wanted to slaughter the one that tainted it with its black hands. While all of the fellowship had stood, Legolas still remained on his knees.  
  
" Did you not hear me with those pointed ears of yours? Up ", Ugluk shouted at the Elf.  
  
Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn all eyed their Elf friend warily. Legolas looked up at Ugluk with frigid eyes.  
  
" I am a warrior and prince. I do not answer to you, nor do I obey your orders ", he informed Ugluk audaciously. The faces of the Men and Dwarf fell at his words.  
  
" Oh, really? ", Ugluk replied. Then, the Uruk's hand came down hard upon the Elf's left cheek, snapping Legolas' head to the right. Gimli and Boromir jumped a bit at the noise and Aragorn had to restrain himself from attacking the Uruk.  
  
" Now, get up lest you wish for me to damage that pretty little neck of yours ", Ugluk commanded. Legolas rose his head back to look at him once more, his cheek red. He stood and became eye level with Ugluk, his hands still bound behind him.  
  
" Unless I did not have the task to kill you yet before me, I wouldn't resist being beheaded. At least then, I wouldn't have to look upon your foul face again ", he murmured slowly.  
  
The Men and Dwarf cringed, yet Ugluk did nothing but let out a low growl, before pushing them all along. It would be a long road to Isengard indeed. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, peoples, here it is.Chapter 4! I spent a good while writing this longhand this morning, 9 ½ pages of lined paper! Hope u like.this is my favorite chapter so far, SO MUCH FLAFF!!!!! ^_^ NO SLASH! And if any of these Elvish lines sound familiar, I got some from the LOTR movies.Lots of Aragorn/Legolas interaction and friendship fluff in here.I couldn't resist, it's my favorite thing to write! ^_^ Enjoy! Oh, and there is ' Elf Torture ' in here.or at least Elf Violence.hehe.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Two days had passed since the fellowship had been driven from Amon Hen, two days of non-stop running. There had not yet been any further abuse, but the captives knew the Uruk Hai grew restless and impatient. The little Hobbits, at least, did not have to run, which surely would have been beyond them. They were carried by the beasts, looking ever fearful.Gimli struggled to keep up, yet somehow managed. Aragorn was at the rear behind Boromir, who grew more and more weary with each passing hour.The arrowhead's poison coursed through him and was taking hold. He had lost much blood, and still bled. Aragorn was wary as he watched the man stumble and listened to his heavy breathing. Boromir needed to be tended too properly or his life would be forfeit. Legolas was kept at the head of the group, under contemptuous watch.  
  
The Elf peered back over his shoulder to look upon each of his comrades. When his eyes fell upon the Men, he grew concerned for Boromir and then angry that these beasts drove him on without letting Aragorn tend to him.  
  
" Stop, you foul beasts ", he shouted, causing Aragorn and Boromir's heads to snap up and their eyes widen. Everyone had indeed stopped, Legolas overlooking the horde of Uruks with hateful scrutiny.  
  
" What do you want, Elf? " Ugluk questioned sharply.  
  
" Boromir is wounded. Aragorn must tend him, lest he die ", Legolas informed.  
  
Ugluk leaned nearer to the Elf and spoke in a sarcastic murmur, " I'll let you in on a  
little secret. I'm going to kill ye all anyway. So I don't really care." This earned laughter from the other Uruks, and a death glare from the blonde.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas snapped the ropes that bound him, which had been weakened and thin after two days of working on them, and drew a dagger from his boot. He lashed out at one Uruk, slashing its throat. He whipped around and drove the knife in Ugluk's shoulder. The fellowship watched in shocked disbelief. Ugluk cried out in surprise and annoyance, a he starred into the blazing, frigid blue eyes of the murderous Elf. What Legolas did not see was the Uruk behind him. One hard blow to the head, and Legolas slumped to the ground. Aragorn started for his best friend with wide eyes, but Boromir stopped the ranger.  
  
" Pick him up and keep moving ", Ugluk ordered the Uruks. He drew out the dagger from his tough flesh. " You will regret that later, Elf."  
  
The Uruk who had struck Legolas picked him up and slung him over one shoulder. They began to continue on, Aragorn and Boromir eyeing the limp figure with golden hair and flailing arms.  
  
Darkness descended at last, and finally they rested. The Uruks grunted and groaned as they sat themselves down in a clearing in the wood. The Hobbits were let down and huddled together fearfully.The Dwarf sat as well and caught his breath, eyeing the Uruks distastefully. Boromir collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Aragorn dropped down beside him.  
  
" I must tend to your wound ", he murmured. " The poison takes you."  
  
Boromir shook his head as he panted. " Legolas ", he began, " Go and see to Legolas  
first."  
  
Aragorn grimaced with hesitation, and looked to see the Uruk who had been carrying his best friend simply tip to one side so that the unconscious Elf rolled off and hit the ground. The ranger frowned. Damn these beasts. He looked back to Boromir and gave a nod, indicating he would see to the Elf.  
  
Aragorn crawled over to the prince, unnoticed but the Uruks who now feasted on one of their own who they had just killed. He sat at the Elf's side and turned him to lie on his back instead of his side. The Elf's eyes flickered open as his face was turned to Aragorn after his hair was brushed out of it.  
  
" Aragorn ", he said weakly as he looked up into the man's face.  
  
" Hush ", the ranger said quietly. He took Legolas' face gently in his hands, one of them atop the Elf's head and the other cupping his chin, and tipped it back. He peered into his best friend's pale blue eyes for a silent moment. " I don't think you have a concussion."  
  
" No, just a pounding headache ", the Elf replied, as Aragorn helped him sit up with a supportive hand upon the Elf's back. Legolas rubbed his head with his palm and winced.  
  
" That was a very rash and bold thing to do ", the ranger said.  
  
" Indeed. Pity I didn't kill him ", the Elf remarked, referring to Ugluk.  
  
" Elf ", Ugluk barked in the same moment. " Come here. "  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks, before the Elf stood tall and held his head high as he strode over to the Uruk. Aragorn crept back to Boromir and began dressing the Man's wound.  
  
" You think you're clever, Elf, don't you? " Ugluk said as he began circling the Elf. " Trying to kill me this afternoon."  
  
" I would have if I had been given the chance ", the prince replied.  
  
" It was foolish of you ", Ugluk hissed. " Now you will pay for that stupidity."  
  
" I shall pay ", Legolas said firmly, " but I will not be broken."  
  
He stared with fearless eyes into those of his enemy.  
  
" I'm not going to break you, Elf. I'm going to cut your heart out."  
  
The other Uruks jeered whilst the Men and Dwarf gritted their teeth. Ugluk shoved the Elf back hard and two pairs of pressing hands grasped his upped arms. He still glared at Ugluk, unfazed.  
  
" Do you think you're clever, Elf? " the Uruk questioned again.  
  
" I'm a genius compared to you ", Legolas replied, earning a punch in the face from Ugluk.  
  
" Do you like being a pretty, Elf? " the beast queried.  
  
" Well it sure beats the hell out of looking like you ", the prince said. Ugluk's fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head to one side.  
  
" To appear fierce is better than to look a prissy, weak, push over ", he spat.  
  
Legolas clenched his fists. " Really? I wouldn't enjoy being that hideous, personally."  
  
Ugluk delivered a blow to the archer's stomach, causing Legolas to double over and slowly sink to his knees with little more than a small gasp. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli had to restrain themselves from shooting forward and attacking the Uruk.  
  
" For so long have I wanted to beat one of the damned Elves."  
  
The beast moved behind the Elf's crumpled form and kicked him in the back, causing Legolas to arch at the blow before crumpling to the ground again. Ugluk kicked him over and over again, everywhere. Yet Legolas did not protest nor make a sound, only remained curled up in a ball. His comrades were outraged at this brutal treatment of an Elf. Ugluk ceased and the other two Uruks pulled the Elf to his feet again.  
  
" Bind his hands ", Ugluk commanded. The Uruks did so, only this time his wrists were bound in front of him instead of behind him.  
  
" What's this? " Ugluk questioned as he noticed a small, slit-like scar in the center of the Elf's palm. Another matched it upon the opposite palm as well, thin and faint.Legolas did not answer, only looked to Aragorn, their eyes locking as they both remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// " I come to bid thee farewell, mellonin", the young mortal said.  
  
" Do not speak of it ", the Elf replied mournfully.  
  
" I must, for I go now and know not when I shall return."  
  
The Elf grimaced and stared at the floor.  
  
" I think it best if this were a final farewell ", the man said quietly.  
  
The Elf's head snapped up and his blue eyes were wide.  
  
" What are you saying? " he queried in a hushed voice.  
  
" I am mortal, you are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Legolas. Just a dream ", the gray-eyed man said bitterly.  
  
" How can you say that? " the Elf asked as he rose to his feet and strode to stand before the man. " How can you say that our friendship was only a dream? You know the truth of who you are now, but that does not change the past. You are still Elrond's son. You are still the brother of Elladan and Elrohir, the love of Arwen Undomiel. You are still my best friend ", the fair Elf said softly and desperately.  
  
The man gave him a sympathetic look. " I will die one day. Perhaps even in these coming years as a ranger. But you, Laden Edhel, will live on with no comfort for your grief. I do not wish that upon you ", he said.  
  
" If you were to leave here today having ended our friendship and break away from me, I would have no comfort then, either. I cannot lose you now, Estel ", the golden-haired one said.  
  
Their eyes locked, blue and gray. The Elf reached back and drew one of his Elven blades. He cut his dipped the knife into his palm and made a small slit, repeating himself with his other palm, before doing the same to the Man's hands. He clasped his hands with the mortal's, lacing his slender fingers with his friend's, and held them up between the two. Their blood mingled and trickled down their wrists.  
  
" Since the hour I looked upon thee, have I loved thee as my brother ", said the Elf with all of his heart. " That love will not fade as long as I draw breath. I would forsake all things if you were to ask it of me. I would forsake my immortality to perish and join your soul in Mandos ", the Elf said with a quavering voice. The man's eyes glimmered, expressing the way he was so deeply touched by the Elf's words. " I bind myself to you ", said the fair Elf, conveying it in his eyes as well as in his words.  
  
" I love thee will all my heart, Greenleaf. Before you were my brother in all but blood. Now there is nothing that stands between us, my brother. My love will not die as long as my heart beats within my chest. Always shall it be yours, for bonded and kindred are our two spirits, by ties that cannot be broken by time, distance, or death ", the Man pledged.  
  
They exchanged these vows as they pressed their palms together and gazed into the other's eyes with fierce intensity. Then, after a moment, they parted their hands and embraced.  
  
" Navaer, gwadornin ", the Man whispered.**Farewell, my brother.**  
  
" Navaer, meltha mellon ", the Elf answered almost inaudibly. ** Farewell, beloved friend.**  
  
They held onto the other for one more moment, tears glistening on their faces. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*  
  
" None of your damn business ", Legolas said coldly to Ugluk.  
  
Ugluk narrowed his wicked eyes at the Elf. " You may keep your secrets, Elf. But after tonight, you will have many scars to accompany those."  
  
" Elves only scar when the wound is self-inflicted, you imbecile ", Legolas answered, earning another bruising strike to the face. The Uruks who grasped his arms pushed him to lie over a boulder.  
  
" No ", Gimli cried as Ugluk drew a whip from his belt. Aragorn and Boromir's eyes widened, along with the Hobbits'. There was a cracking sound as the whip came down upon the Elf's back. He only winced slightly, but then the whip struck him again and again. It hissed as snake and bit at his skin. Red welts criss-crossed on his back. The whip curled around his flesh and burned like dancing flame. Yet no sound was made by the prince, which only annoyed Ugluk further. The rest of the fellowship watched in horror as the fair Elf was whipped mercilessly. Ugluk stopped for a moment, moving to stand in front of his victim. Legolas' form was soundlessly heaving.  
  
" Why don't you cry out and beg for mercy? " Ugluk questioned. Legolas lifted his head, now covered with a sheen of sweat.  
  
" I am a warrior Elf. I will die before begging ", he said vehemently.  
  
" I want to hear you cry out for mercy, Elf. Beg ", Ugluk barked.  
  
" I will not beg ", Legolas screamed as he stood and lunged at the Uruk, his face inches from the beast's. Ugluk glared at him. The rest of the fellowship looked horrified. Damn Elf pride, Aragorn thought.  
  
" We'll see about that ", Ugluk said. He returned to his place behind the Elf, kicking Legolas so that he sank back to his knees. The Uruk began to whip the prince again, harder and quicker than before. Blood seeped through the fair being's clothing, and sweat beaded his furrowed brow. The lashes were innumerable now. The other Uruks jeered as they watched in amusement. Legolas was panting and his body heaved, yet he bit his lip until it bled and surpressed all noise.  
  
Finally, Aragorn could stand it no longer. Legolas would die if this continued. He sprang up and dashed before the Uruk tormenting his best friend.  
  
"Stop ", he cried. " Stop it."  
  
" Shut up, human ", Ugluk snarled. The beast raised his hand again to bring down the whip. Aragorn bound forward and fell to his knees, flinging himself over Legolas' battered body and shielding it with his own. He wrapped his arms around the Elf, laying his head over the archer's.  
  
" Don't do this ", Legolas pleaded with him.  
  
" I must, mellonin." //my friend//  
  
The whip cracked, and the ranger winced. The blows started coming down heavily and his body tensed with contained pain. Legolas trembled in tears beneath him.  
  
" Stop ", he whimpered. " Stop hurting him ", he pleaded in a voice laced with pain and sorrow. Every blow to Aragorn was wound in his heart.  
  
The warrior Elf prince of Mirkwood would have undergone the torture of Isengard without ever succumbing to asking for mercy, for begging. But for Aragorn, he would beg.  
  
" Hush ", Aragorn murmured soothingly. He slightly rocked from side to side with Legolas in his embrace.  
  
" Im sinome ni le ", he murmured. // I am here for you.// " Lasto beth nin, Legolas. Renich i lu erui govennem? " he spoke, trying to soothe and distract his best friend whilst biting back the burning pain that cut into his flesh. //Listen to my voice, Legolas. Do you remember the time when we first met?//  
  
Legolas shuddered with tears but nodded. " Gwennin in enninath ", the Elf said shakily. // Long years have passed.//  
  
" And all these long years have I loved thee, gwadornin ", Aragorn whispered gently into the Elf's pointed ear. Legolas choked as tears flowed from his closed eyes, emotional pain wrought upon his fair face.  
  
Finally, the whip fell away, and both Man and Elf panted, their backs heaving and bloodied.  
  
" That'll teach you ", the beast said and left them there, still being watched by their fellow captives with pity and horror. Aragorn did not let go of the Elf, only hushed him with eyes closed.  
  
A/N: Oooo, I loved that.hehe.by the " Laden Edhel " means Fair Elf. Review please! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well, finally, here's chapter 5..review, people. Make's my day..hehe.No slash here, people.Anyway..enjoy the fluff. Hehe =D  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" Legolas."  
  
He heard a kind voice calling to him. He was lost in darkness, dully aware of the raging pain in his back. He knew he was exhausted. He really didn't want to wake up, yet the voice sounded so comforting, he was curious as to whom it belonged to.  
  
" Mellonin. "  
  
The sweet sounding language of his people brought him to the surface, to dimmed light. Slowly, the Elf's blue eyes opened, glassy with pain and disorientation. They met the gray eyes of the ranger and his heart was glad. Aragorn managed a small smile.  
  
" Legolas ", he whispered softly as he ran the tip of a damp cloth over the archer's lips. Legolas' eyes shone as he lost himself in best friend's face, something that was easy to do since he was so weary. Aragorn smoothly ran the cloth over the Elf's lips, along his jaw, over his fevered brow. He had previously cleansed and wrapped the prince's wounds, before taking care of himself. The Elf had suffered far worse a beating than the ranger. It grieved Strider to see his immortal brother in such a way. Yet all that mattered now was that he comfort his beloved Greenleaf. So he did.  
  
Ugluk eyed the pair distastefully, yet watched observantly for a while. The creature was jealous of what existed between those two. Pain and distress was wrought upon the Elf's face, a sheen of sweat causing it to gleam. His breathing was labored and shallow. The Uruk watched Aragorn cool the Elf's face with a cloth, stroke the Elf's golden hair, run a hand down the Elf's arm, whisper soothingly to him. The man smiled at the blonde, who offered a weak smile in return. The Elf shed mithril tears, and the ranger stroked his head and ran the cloth over the prince's pale cheeks, wiping those tears away. The man tipped the Elf's head back and leaned over to lay his lips upon the alabaster brow with great tenderness. He murmured into the Elf's delicately pointed ear, as the archer pressed his eyes shut and tears spilled down his face. Aragorn hushed him and took the Elf gently in his arms, holding him close, cradling Legolas like his own precious child. The two lay still in their embrace, Aragorn sheltering the Elf protectively, just as he had done earlier during the beating. With his thumb, he stroked over a small patch of the prince's arm, whilst sensitively holding the archer's head to his chest. Legolas relaxed in the arms of his mortal brother, eased by the warmth he gathered as he was enveloped in Aragorn's embrace. The two listened to each other's lenient breathing, felt their hearts beating steadily side by side. They lay so close together, the soft flesh of their bellies, covered lightly with their clothing, touched.  
  
Ugluk's eyes blazed with jealousy and yet at the same time, some sort of awe. He was an Uruk Hai and had never seen the likes of such a bond. Every touch belonging to those two radiated love. One could almost see the glow in their fingertips. They would have lit up the room if they had been in one. There was no need to tell each other, because they only needed to touch, to whisper, to look at one another.Did they have any idea how much they loved each other? Ugluk didn't have a true friend, much less one like that, and definitely not a soul-bonded brother. He was greatly annoyed. Ugluk growled and turned away, stomping off to find somewhere to retire. For now, the Elf and the ranger were left in peace to sleep contentedly in each other's arms.  
  
Boromir, Gimli and the Hobbits all of this unnoticed. The way Ugluk scrutinized their two companions made them uneasy. They had watched their two comrades suffer cruelly and did not wish to see it again. Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn all knew Legolas would go through hell and die before being broken. In fact, as much as he had despaired over Aragorn being hurt, it had only caused his fury and hatred to deepen. The rest of the Fellowship was only glad that the Elf had the ranger to look after him.  
  
Boromir and Gimli continued to watch the two after the Hobbits fell asleep. Boromir's eyes blazed with stewing anger. He wanted to kill every Uruk Hai within reach for beating Aragorn, for making Legolas bleed like that. He had a newfound loyalty and love towards Aragorn, his brother of Gondor. To witness his king being beaten in such a way sparked raging fire in him. Although he was not extremely close to Legolas, he was still the Elf's friend. And to see something so pure and fair and proud being tormented by those beasts made him vindictively bloodthirsty. Gimli was good friends with Aragorn and would have grieved at his death. The Dwarf loathed to see a man, who was so noble as to take a beating for a comrade, hurt in such a way. But what made him almost mad was having to watch his new best friend, that crazy, fair-faced, too proud for his own damn good Elf, get a beating so brutal it would have been fatal without interference. Gimli wished he could hew every limb from every Uruk with his ax for that.  
  
" How's your wound, Lad? " he questioned Boromir, as the two still stared fixedly at the sleeping ranger and the prince.  
  
" Fine ", Boromir replied. " Aragorn is quite a healer ", he added.  
  
" Indeed ", the Dwarf uttered gruffly.  
  
A while of silence followed, whilst the Steward's Son and the Dwarf thought and watched.  
  
" They really love each other, don't they, Gimli? " Boromir queried.  
  
" Aragorn and Legolas? " the Dwarf said. Boromir nodded.  
  
" Yes, Lad ", Gimli sighed, " With the fiercest of brotherly love. "  
  
" I'll be damned if wither of them suffer at the hands of these beasts again ", said Boromir decidedly. Gimli nodded. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Aragorn's gray eyes lifted open slowly as he woke from sleep. It was barely dawn, and the campsite was quiet, with only a few Uruks up on watch. He saw that all the other beasts were asleep, before checking on the rest of the Fellowship with the responsibility of their being their leader. The Hobbits were curled up together, Gimli snored soundly nearby, and Boromir was still, with his back to the ranger. Aragorn looked back down to Legolas, who was sleeping deeply and still clutching tightly to him. Neither the Man nor the Elf had loosened their arms around each other during the night. Aragorn sighed and lay his forehead to Legolas' closing his eyes for a moment against his best friend's own. He pecked his lips to the archer's forehead and sat up slowly, pulling Legolas up into his lap and cradling him like a baby. He was glad that Legolas' Elven healing abilities had worked much during the night so that his wounds were not nearly so severe anymore.  
  
For a while, Aragorn quietly sat there holding Legolas and staring blankly ahead of him as he thought. So many things raced through his head now. What if the Uruks did kill them all off? Who would be next to endure torture? How long would this torture go on for? What if they were left alive and brought to Isengard? What kind of torment would they undergo there? Aragorn could only guess...His eyes stung with tears as he thought of what they would do to Legolas at Isengard. He would be mutilated into an Orc...Aragorn couldn't bear that, and he knew Legolas would kill himself before allowing that to happen. The ranger tightened his hold on the archer and buried his face in Legolas' shoulder. What would happen if Saruman took the Ring from Frodo? The fate of Middle Earth was too dark to dwell upon if such a thing happened.  
  
" Aragorn." Legolas' soft whisper reached him as the Elf woke motionlessly. Aragorn straightened and looked down into the boundless, blue eyes of the prince. He offered a very faint smile.  
  
" It's only twilight," he muttered. Legolas nodded wearily. " How do you feel? " Aragorn asked him seriously.  
  
" I'm all right. It doesn't sting nearly as much as it did before," the Elf replied. This time, the ranger nodded. Legolas left his lap and sat up as well. He stared at his best friend with glimmering eyes for a moment, before wordlessly embracing him. Aragorn held onto him gladly for a while. Sometimes, people just need to be held, touched to feel loved, to feel safe and all right. Both of them needed that now. They held on tightly with eyes pressed shut for a good while, before letting go again. Fortunately, none of the Uruks on watch had noticed them stir.  
  
Boromir had woken, finally. He sighed as he sat up and turned around to see that the ranger and Elf were already awake. He crawled carefully over to them,and they exchanged brief smiles. Boromir sat beside them, looking around cautiously to make sure they were not being watched too closely.  
  
" How do you fare, Master Elf? " he queried unto Legolas.  
  
" Better than last night. And you? " said the prince.  
  
" Not too bad, " Boromir told him.  
  
" Do not provoke them, Legolas," warned Aragorn to the Elf.  
  
" Yes, please keep your sharp tongue restrained," Boromir agreed with a grin, yet it was indeed a serious matter.  
  
" You should not take anymore beatings in your condition," added Aragorn.  
  
Legolas smirked at him slyly. " You forget my Elven resilience," he reminded.  
  
Aragorn gave him a dubious look but was not given a chance to reply because Ugluk arose at that time and yelled for everyone to awaken. The Hobbits snapped from sleep startled by the great noise, whilst Gimli groaned in annoyance as he came to as well. Boromir stood hastily and made his way over to the Hobbits, murmuring to them a warning and gathering them all close like a mother hen. Aragorn got on his feet and offered Legolas a hand, pulling the Elf up. Gimli followed closely behind them.  
  
Yet before Aragorn allowed Legolas and himself to go along with the others, he stopped the Elf for a moment, taking his best friends by the wrists and keeping them between their bodies which stood so close. The Elf's hands opened up in the ranger's like blossoms in spring. His big, glassy eyes of blue looked wordlessly into Strider's with an intensity that was almost unnatural. The man sighed as he stared down into the archer's hands, before looking up to meet the Elf's eyes. They both remembered something else that happened long ago.....  
  
~*~  
  
" Legolas, " Aragorn beckoned quietly, ignored by the Elf who was in a frantic state.  
  
" Legolas," he said again and took the Elf forcefully by the wrists, stopping his quick movements to move the jagged rocks that buried the bodies of his Elven comrades who had been so horrendously massacred by the enemy. Aragorn snapped him around and Legolas spun into his arms. The ranger held onto him as Legolas finally released his tears and wept freely into his best friend's shoulder. He rubbed the Elf's back soothingly and smoothed his hair as he grimaced. After a time, they parted as Legolas gathered himself back into composure. The two stood very close together, the Elf's head bowed as Aragorn took the archer's hands in his, looking at the tender palms that were bleeding with cuts from the rocks. Among the new wounds were the old, faint scars in the centers of the prince's palms, the ones that matched Aragorn's. The ranger had drawn a spare cloth from his pocket and began to cleanse Legolas' palms of the blood gently. Neither had said a word about any of it just then. Legolas simply allowed himself to be taken care of and Aragorn had done so without a word. The Elf did not miss the way the ranger ran over each slender finger and traced each line of his palm, dabbing tenderly at each cut, cradling his hand softly. Legolas had not even given him a look then. The understanding had passed between them in those moments without a word whilst they bonded.  
  
~*~  
  
" Take care of yourself, " he pleaded with Legolas, looking with his gray eyes into the brilliant blue of his best friend. The Elf barely nodded, yet his eyes shone. Their hands interlocked and clasped for a brief moment, before they broke away and Legolas followed the Man away to Ugluk's bidding. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well, I have allot of forgiveness to ask for. I apologize for the ridiculous and most unacceptable delay it took to finally have this next chapter up. There is really no angst, torture, or action in this chapter - basically just pointless fluff. It's on the short side, I am displeased and ashamed to say. But alas, the Muse will give me nothing more when it comes tot his chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. With great hope, I will get up another chapter before this week is over. PLEASE read and review! I have also updated *Brothers in Heart* and *Ties of Friendship*.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As relentless as they had been before, the Uruks were even more so now in their pace. The condition of Legolas and Boromir especially only drove Ugluk on to be quicker. There was no food and no water save for what the Fellowship already had with them. And what they had was running out fast. Aragorn was still sore, much to his own annoyance, yet he worried for Boromir and Legolas. The Steward's son had seemed to being recovering from his wound before, but now appeared to be relapsing. The ranger guessed he was poisoned with something and the athelas was starting to wear off. Boromir needed a warm bed and proper care from proper healers. This pace was only contributing to his downward fall in health. The Elf prince was no better. His wounds had been bound but they were driving him too hard. Legolas was vulnerable now, and Aragorn feared another significant episode could send the Elf into darkness for good.  
  
As if Aragorn did not already have enough on his mind, his dear friend the Ring bearer was added onto his list of worries. Frodo was in a constant anxiety as they drew closer and closer to Isengard. The Ring grew heavier still and Aragorn knew that Saruman was working evils in the little Hobbit's mind as they traveled deeper into his accursed web. Things were looking more bleak with each passing day as they drew nearer to Isengard, nearer to Saruman, and nearer to failing Middle Earth in the worse way possible. Once the Ring fell into enemy hands, it would be over. All would be lost. Aragorn couldn't let that happen.  
  
On this particular eve, Ugluk had finally allowed rest after another 3 days without any. The other Uruks had refused to go further without any. Otherwise, there would have been no stop, for surely Ugluk would not have given rest to the Fellowship. The Hobbits were let off the backs of the Uruks, and they hurried over to the rest of the company. Boromir, who sat down as a weary mortal of old age, gathered Merry and Pippin about him. Frodo lay still and troubled, trying to get to sleep. Sam lay next to him and tried to be a silent comfort to his master, who had the look of tears in his big, blue eyes. Gimli plopped down exhausted and tried to catch his breath. Aragorn eyed Ugluk and the Uruks warily as he came up behind Boromir and Legolas, who were sitting beside each other, and lay a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
" There has been no more cruelty to speak," he said to them in a low tone, before sitting beside them.  
  
" I'm sure more will come soon enough," Boromir replied grimly, throwing another piece of bark into the small fire they had conjured. Merry and Pippin were asleep at his feet, and he would ruffle their hair or pull their cloak tighter around their little bodies without a conscious thought. Gimli already snored on the other side of the fire. Legolas was quiet, staring into the flame with his eyes glowing in the light. He was slouched over, unlike his usual straight Elven posture. Aragorn eyed his best friend for a moment, before laying his hand upon the Elf's lower back. Legolas inhaled sharply and straightened, earning a look from Boromir.  
  
" Perhaps I should re-bandage your back," Aragorn offered, his hand still upon the prince.  
  
" Leave it," said Legolas with a breath. " What about your own? "  
  
The ranger shrugged. " I'll scar as Men do, but I've suffered worse. " Boromir scoffed with a genuine grin at that. Needless to say, he had his own share of scars strewn about his body. He wondered if he beat Aragorn, or if Isildur's heir had suffered more grief than he would care to. " It is you who got the most of that whipping, mellonin," Aragorn added to Legolas. " But Elves don't scar," Legolas smirked, and Aragorn smacked him playfully upside the head, making the Elf flinch.  
  
Boromir sunk down from the log onto the ground, careful not to wake Merry and Pippin beside him. He grunted as his body settled on the cold ground. He was more tired than usual due to his previous loss of blood. The wound was slowly healing, but Boromir was fragile, for lack of a more dignified word. It was yet a dull ache in his breast.  
  
" We should get some sleep while we may," he said unto Aragorn and Legolas. Both the ranger and the Elf read Boromir with no effort. There was a glint of worry in both their eyes. Boromir wrapped his cloak around himself as the fire began to die down into the ashes. He let his russet eyes close without another word to his companions and began to drift off without any attempt to make sense of the noises.  
  
Yet Boromir was surprised in the next moment when he felt someone settle next to him. He looked to find Aragorn lying beside him, with Legolas beside the ranger. The Elf had fallen asleep strikingly fast, with his fair head on Aragorn's soft shoulder. He was not on his tender back, but rather curled up on his side with Aragorn's arm cradling him. The two Men had theirs uncomfortably propped up on the log with their bodies laid out straight in front of them. The fire had already been extinguished.  
  
" You're cold. Don't think I have missed the shudders," Aragorn murmured to Boromir. " The Hobbits and I will keep you warm." Merry and Pippin had their small heads in Boromir's lap, both curled next to his body. Boromir gave him a look of surrender, before adding a smile. Aragorn returned it, and they both abandoned obstinacy and gave in to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All righty, here finally is chapter 8! Hope it's all right. We shall see if the fellowship make it alive.please review! So sorry for the shortness.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sleep had been kind to them for little more than two hours, when they were abruptly woken once again.  
  
" Get up," grunted one of the Uruks with a kick to the log that the two Men and Elf had been resting against. The three did indeed wake at the disturbance, and the Hobbits followed in stirring. Gimli was the last of them to wake, but he only lingered in sleep for a moment. Merry and Pippin had scurried over to Frodo and Sam, the four of them huddled and trembling once more. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir leered narrowly up at the beast in bold annoyance, as opposed to fear.  
  
// " Hiw yrch," // Legolas spat. //Vicious Orc//  
  
" Don't you give me that Elf rubbish," the Uruk roared and struck Legolas hard across the face, sending him tot he ground.  
  
" Leave him alone," Pippin cried, surprising himself. His eyes were wide with fear as the Uruk looked to him.  
  
" And what are you going to do, maggot, if I don't? " the vile creature challenged, lumbering toward the Took. Aragorn had gone to Legolas' aid already, helping him up and giving one stroke over the Elf's now reddened cheek.  
  
" Take not another step further, you foul beast," Boromir warned, now standing tall on his feet. The Uruk turned around, leaving the Hobbits only a few steps away, cowering in his shadow.  
  
" If I want to rip what little meat there is off their bones, I'll do it," he started, and advanced on Boromir. " If I want to cut off the Dwarf's head, I'll do it." Boromir's eyes were hard and locked with the beast's. " If I want to disembowel your friend here," he delivered a kick to Aragorn, who grunted. " I'll do it with his own sword." There was a glint in Boromir's eyes. The Uruk was now standing right in front of him, inches away from his face. " If I want to have some fun with the Elf before Saruman makes him his pretty little love slave, I'll do it before carving out half of his heart." Boromir's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, the knuckles white. " Who knows, Human, " murmured the beast. " I might just do all of it and more."  
  
Before the logical part of his brain had even registered the thought, Boromir's fist had flown to connect with the Uruk's jaw. The beast's head snapped back, and it staggered a bit. Before the eyes of the rest of the fellowship, a brawl unfolded between the man and beast.  
  
" What's going on? " Ugluk snarled from behind them as he approached. The other Uruk threw Boromir down on the ground, before replying.  
  
" The man was giving me trouble," it said gingerly.  
  
" They were sleeping," Ugluk said. " You were the one making trouble. What were you doing? "  
  
" No one of your bloody business. You're not the boss of me. If I want to dine on their flesh, I will," the other Uruk said boldly. Ugluk growled threateningly, before swiping off the rebel's head with his scimitar. It rolled past the Hobbits, who gawked in horror. The other Uruks smelled the blood and stirred.  
  
" More meat tonight, boys," Ugluk announced, and suddenly the whole host of Uruks was upon the fellowship's place. The fellowship itself had scattered in the chaos, crawling away in different directions as the carcass of the Uruk was devoured.  
  
With Legolas at his side, Aragorn reached their weapons, which had been carelessly piled near the dead fire. Legolas kissed his bow, took his knives, and slung his quiver across his chest with no time to strap it on properly. Aragorn felt whole again, with his sword in grasp. The ranger peered back at the bedlam, before standing.  
  
" Legolas," he called, but the Elf paid no heed as he darted forth into the madness. His deadly Elven knives were brandished. Aragorn followed, taking Boromir's sword along with his own.  
  
It had taken a moment for the Uruks to realize that Legolas was among them and to notice that their own were dropping dead in seconds as the blades flashed. Once they had, feeding stopped and there were shrill outcries. They turned against him with their scimitars, besides considering Aragorn who now threatened them as well. Boromir looked back at them as he crawled away, taking a minute to realize what was taking place. Aragorn burst through the mass of Uruks, pushing back his three opponents. He threw Boromir his sword as he passed, and the Steward's son caught it in further disbelief. Gimli had gotten hold of his ax and was now grunting amidst the mess. The Hobbits had scattered, and Boromir skimmed the area for the little ones, as he so fondly called them. Nothing. But he had no time to look further.  
  
Boromir stood, now with new confidence, and charged forth to Legolas' aid with sword before him. He knew that he had nowhere near his real strength, and that despite Aragorn's efforts, the poison had not been vanquished. He was dying, regardless of the fact that he hid it well. And he was no healer, but he doubted that this knife wielding was doing much good for the Elf in the condition that he was in. Boromir fought well for how he was, and slew many along with Legolas. Aragorn had become segregated from the rest of the fellowship with his own small band of Uruks to fend off. Uruks lay dead all around him, yet he had not escaped unscathed. A blade had slid across his left upper arm at an angle, his sleeve now damp with blood. Doubtless, he would have many bruises afterward as well. The last Uruk clashed weapons with him, before finding an open spot in the ranger's mid-section and plunging a knife deep into Aragorn's left side.  
  
Aragorn lurched forward and froze for a moment. He suppressed a grunt, and the Uruk released him. The ranger swept Anduril into the beast's side, cutting halfway through its torso before withdrawing to let the Uruk fall to the ground. Aragorn plunged his sword into its throat, and the Uruk was still. He panted, and clamped his left hand over his wound. His gray eyes wandered over to the fighting he had left, where his friends were. He couldn't see any of them, for thick were the Uruks.  
  
Boromir was now using both hands to keep hold of his sword, swinging it heavily to kill. It seemed to him that the beasts weren't diminishing at all. Still no sight of the Hobbits. Boromir parried, swung, killed - repeated the process. With a grunt, he was knocked down from behind when an Uruk struck him in the head. Yet he did not pass out quiet yet and instead rolled onto his back and struck an Uruk from below.  
  
Legolas twirled his long knives without yielding, his motions fluid and versatile. He was able to slay opponents from all sides, without needing to look everywhere at once. He never kept his focus on any one opponent or place but rather trusted to his natural movements. He could have been blindfolded, as he was when he practiced his knife dances, and it would have made no difference. Yet one Uruk had escaped his senses and Legolas was caught in mid-spin when a scimitar ripped through his back in one upward swipe. He cried out as he arched back in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
" There's no one to save you know," hissed one of the goblin-Orc hybrid creatures to Pippin. The little Hobbit trembled in fear as the beast made to strike him with a scimitar. Yet in the same moment, the creature released a shrill cry as a spasm racked its body. It fell over dead, a spear protruding from its back.  
  
From the darkness, a host of riders stormed forth. Uruks fell dead in rapid succession under a flying arrows and spears. Attention to the fellowship had been broken as the Uruks broke out into further turmoil amidst the riders, whose faces were unclear with their helmets. They rode back and forth through the campsite until there wasn't an Uruk left standing. The moon had moved out of the clouds and was bright again.  
  
The stampede had come to a halt, finally. The beating of hooves upon the ground was now quiet and few. One of the riders stopped before Aragorn, who was slumped on his knees.  
  
" Who are you? " came the strong voice.  
  
" Aragorn, Son of Arathron," the ranger answered, looking up at the menacing shadow of the horsed rider. " My seven companions and I were taken captive by the Uruks days ago. Thank you for your good timing."  
  
" Are you wounded? " the rider asked.  
  
Aragorn only nodded after a moment's hesitation. " I don't know where my friends are."  
  
" We'll find them, whether they are dead or alive. To discern between and Uruk and a Man is no easy task in this darkness. Stay here, and I will see to your friends." The rider did not wait for a reply and bid his horse to trot off once more.  
  
Another few of the riders had already found the four Hobbits in tact, curious as to what exactly they were. The rider who had spoken to Aragorn rode among the bodies that littered the ground, keeping a sharp eye for any body that did not look to be that of an Uruk. He first had to kick a dead Uruk off a very disgruntled Dwarf, before moving on to find another Man lying. He dismounted and knelt beside the fallen Man.  
  
" Can you hear me? " he asked.  
  
" Faramir," the man mumbled, his eyes fluttering open and closed. The rider sighed with sealed lips and signaled some of his men to tend to Aragorn's friend. He did not bother to mount his horse again but led it by the reins as he walked on. A figure came into view, this one also slumped over on his knees as Aragorn had been. Golden hair fell over the person's shoulders. A woman?  
  
" Who are you? " the rider called out. " Be you friend or foe? "  
  
" That would depend," Legolas started as he lifted his head. " On who you are."  
  
The rider was taken aback when he looked upon the face of a male - and a male Elf at that. The Elf struggled to stand, but did it alone nonetheless. The rider did not bother to help, for he knew the creature was one of pride - like himself. Legolas stood before the rider with a faint grin, the moonlight upon his head. He slipped his knives into the quiver that hung limply at his hip.  
  
" Are you injured? " the rider questioned.  
  
" Now that would depend on whether or not you're going to treat me like an invalid," the Elf answered as he walked past. The rider saw the bloody slash on the Elf's back in the moonlight.  
  
The rider followed the Elf, only to see Aragorn and the blonde meet with an embrace. He did not miss the Elf flinch when Aragorn's arm made contact with his back, nor the way Aragorn leaned against the Elf for support. The two exchanged murmurs, before looking to the rider one more.  
  
" Boromir is dying," Aragorn said. The rider guessed he meant the other man he had found unconscious. " He needs proper healing."  
  
" And Aragorn has been stabbed," the Elf said with great urgency in his tone. " We must help him." The rider was further surprised at the fairness of the Elf's voice.  
  
" Your back is in great need of tending to as well, mellonin," said Aragorn to the Elf.  
  
" I will take you back to Edoras for care, though I myself am banished," said the rider.  
  
" Edoras? " Aragorn echoed as the rider passed by bestride his horse. " Who are you? "  
  
The rider stopped, looked back at him, and removed his helmet.  
  
" Eomer of Rohan." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, finally the next chapter. Hope u like. Unfortunately, Brothers in Heart won't come until tomorrow at least. Please review! And thank u to all my reviewers! Ties of Friendship has been updated as well..  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They rode under cover of darkness, following Eomer without fear. Every last Orc had been slaughtered and burned. They would not encounter anymore of them this night. Each Hobbit had been give to a rider, as well as Gimli. The Dwarf had wanted to be with Legolas, and not some stranger who was not particularly congenial toward him. But he understood that the Elf's back was in no condition for him to ride behind. So off with one of the Rohirrim he went. Another one of the riders carried Boromir in front of him. Eomer had given Aragorn and Legolas each their own horse, which had lost their riders in the raid. Aragorn clutched to Hasufel's mane with his free hand, the other pressed to his wound in attempts to staunch the blood. He wore a grimace of pain that clearly worried Legolas. The Elf rode Arod with ease, with only an annoyingly uncomfortable throbbing in his back. He knew the real pain would come when it was tended to, but for now he put it out of his mind.  
  
The fellowship was in the center of the pack of riders, the Rohirrim riding all around them with the purpose of shielding them from harm. The Elf and ranger marveled at the great host of banished Rohirrim, estimated to be about 300. Legolas rode beside Aragorn, and both stayed close to Eomer. The Hobbits, Boromir, and the Dwarf were behind. Aragorn worried for Boromir most of all, accompanied by Legolas, whose own pain was in the ranger's mind. Legolas looked past the riders who surrounded him to the seemingly endless plains that they rode across. The Gap of Rohan. So this was where Boromir had wanted to go all those ages ago when the fellowship were stuck on Caradhras. Definitely bettered Moria..  
  
Suddenly, a bone-chilling shriek pierced the air, sending a collective groan through the band of men when it pained their ears. Legolas' head snapped up with eyes wide.  
  
" Nazgul," Eomer cried out to his men. " Ride fast, Rohirrim. Do not break."  
  
The beast of Mordor, bearing a wraith, loomed over head, with it's sweeping tail and great, jagged wings. The wraith had come for Frodo and the Ring. The little Hobbit could be seen in this darkness, in the mass of Rohirrim, but the wraith knew he was here somewhere. Frodo quivered in fear and gasped when he looked up to see it. His hood was drawn up, and he was small in the arms of the Rohirrim soldier who carried him. Yet he was terrified that he would be found. Legolas immediately drew his bow, knocked an arrow, and released it. He winced as the action sent a burning through his back and shoulders. The arrow hissed as it flew through the air and lodged itself into the hard flesh of the beast. Aragorn stared at him but said nothing. That was most likely not the best thing to do..The dragon-like creature swerved it's head and it's eyes glimmered at the Elf. Legolas had made himself known.  
  
Another screech rang through the air, and Legolas swerved to his right, breaking through the wall of Rohirrim and riding alongside them with a distance between them. He was on his own now, staying mounted upon Arod only by the fact that his legs squeezed around it to keep him from falling off. His arms were then free to fire at the beast.  
  
" Legolas," Aragorn screamed.  
  
" Are you mad? " Gimli yelled right after.  
  
Legolas only peered back at them for a moment, before turning his attention back to the Nazgul. The earth rumbled beneath them all with the stampeding of the horses' hooves. Legolas' golden hair whipped up behind him in the wind of his speed, along with his cloak and Arod's tail. Eomer looked to the Elf in disbelief, yet continued to lead his men onward. The beast still flew above them, yet it's attentions had been diverted from the Rohirrim to Legolas. Again, the archer released on of his Lothlorien arrows to wound the foul beast of Mordor. It cried out again in irritation, yet was too persistent to retreat. Much to Legolas' dismay, it descended upon him, literally only a few feet above his head. Not far enough for him to shoot at. Damn.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened along with Gimli's as they witnessed the Nazgul hover above their friend. They held their breath, waiting for what would happen next. Clearly, Legolas was now trying to flee from it, but to no avail. And what happened next was both unexpected and ghastly. The wraith furtively drew a knife from it's cloak, raised it above it's hooded head, and threw at the Elf as Aragorn screamed his name. Somehow, it ended up lodging itself in Legolas' lower back instead of in the middle of the mess of whip wounds. Nonetheless, the Elf arched back with a cry of pain. However, he quickly reached behind himself and pulled the damned blade from his own flesh with his fair face contorted in pain. He felt the poison of Mordor burn in his flesh and begin to spread. Yet Legolas knew it was not the same poison as the wraith swords were coated with, thank the Valar. By luck, it had missed his spine by a few inches.  
  
" Rohirrim," Eomer cried out finally. The host of riders needed nothing more. They all simultaneously drew their own bows, aimed in unison at the Nazgul, and fired after a moment. A volley of arrows arched up through the air and buried into the flesh of the beast, sending a great cry out into the night before the beast retreated. Legolas looked to Aragorn and Gimli with a grimace, before seeing with relief that Edoras was in view beneath the starry sky.  
  
The horses quickened despite the fact that Legolas had doubted they could go any faster than they had been. Yet he supposed the site and smell of their home gave them a motivation that enabled them to do so. Their powerful muscles contracted visibly beneath their coats that shone in the moonlight, and the Elf marveled at the beauty of creation and the of the horses themselves. Arod, his own mount, traveled just as fast. The stallion had a new found inner freedom and joy that had been brought to him in having an Elven rider. This horse would not answer to or bear anyone else, unless Legolas asked him to do so.  
  
And truly, it was a magnificent and exhilarating sight. Legolas, wounded though he was, ignored the immense pain and poison and bleeding. Nay, instead he breathed in the speed and the wind and the joy of Arod at returning to Edoras. He lifted his arms up, trusting his legs to keep him mounted with their tight hold, and outstretched them with his fingertips turned up toward the sky. His head tipped back, as his hair of silver-gold fluttered behind him. His eyes closed in the elation he always felt when he connected with nature and lived in the moment. Arod whinnied excitedly as he sensed his rider's own felicity. The white horse glimmered in the moonlight, racing across the open plains with nothing to stop it. The grass rolled beneath it's hooves that barely touched the ground in it's dance. It's mane and tail rippled in the wind like white banners of victory. Aragorn smiled and almost laughed to see it all. Gimli marveled both at the site and the complete lunacy of Elves. It brought the Hobbits comfort. Ah, if only Boromir could see it. Eomer shook his head as he watched, having never truly encountered an Elf before. Strange and splendid beings, they were.  
  
Yet the grin disappeared from Aragorn's face when he noticed the stain of red on Arod's flanks. And it was not the horses' blood. Damn. The ranger was reminded of his own wound, still bleeding freely. He was weary now and cold. The wound throbbed annoyingly beneath his fingers. He was only glad they had finally reached Edoras. Aragorn peered over his shoulder at Boromir, who was still very much unconscious in one of the Rohirrim's arms. Eru, he must be on the very brink of death. Edoras had better have some damn good healers.  
  
Eomer burst through the gates of Edoras at the head of his Rohirrim host without warning. It was the dead of night, and surely all the people wondered at the noise as they were woken from sleep. Though the guards had orders not to allow Eomer or the banished pass into the city, no one could stop Eomer. The fellowship was not noticed in the midst of all the riders. Up the steep hills of Edoras, they went and did not stop until they had reached the king's home. Eomer dismounted and took only a few of his men to help with the Fellowship. The rest waited for him outside.  
  
When Eomer thundered into the Golden Hall, a cunning and distasteful looking man attempted to stop him. Yet the great horse lord was no match for the creature.  
  
" Don't dispute me in my own home, Grima," he roared as he swept past toward the healing ward. His men followed with the little Hobbits gathered up around them. Gimli plodded quickly alongside them. Two men helped with Boromir, who were just behind Eomer. Aragorn and Legolas were intertwined using each other for support. The one that Eomer had called Grima did not try to stop them again, rather cowered against the wall. It was clear that Eomer had some serious business to take care of and only a fool would get in his way.  
  
They were led through dark hallways, trusting that Eomer would not lead them astray despite their lack of light. They made haste, and it almost made Legolas wonder why the horse lord was doing all of this for strangers. When finally they did come to the healing ward, it was empty for but a few healers. Eomer instructed them to make ready for their new patients, for his men to lay Boromir on one of the beds and for Aragorn and Legolas to sit. No one argued with him. The Hobbits and Dwarf lingered with their own Rohirrim caretakers and watched to see what would become of their wounded friends.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and closed again quietly. None of them noticed until the visitor had neared them enough to draw their attention. A woman with ripples of long, golden hair and a face as a fair, pale, and cold as winter stood near with questioning eyes. Her blue eyes were full of surprise, settling on Eomer, and joy glimmered in them. A gown of deep burgundy, the color of Mirkwood wine in Legolas' opinion, hung on her slim frame airily.  
  
" Eomer," she said with joy in her voice. Was this perhaps the horse lord's bride?  
  
He looked up at her from where he stood at Boromir's bedside, the healers scurrying about behind him. He did not smile back at her, and his dark eyes were stern.  
  
" Eowyn," he called her. " Take the Hobbits," he began, indicating the small creatures that Eowyn had never before seen. " Find them a room and get them something warm to eat. And the Dwarf too."  
  
" What's happened? " she questioned. " How could you have returned and who are they all? "  
  
" I only returned because it was necessary I provide them with proper care. Three of them do not bode well. They were Orc captives."  
  
" You caught the band? " she persisted eagerly, taking another step toward him.  
  
" Aye," he confirmed with a nod, and she nearly wept. " Slaughtered and burned," he clarified with satisfaction.  
  
" And they were captives? " she echoed in disbelief as her eyes moved to each of the fellowship."  
  
Eomer nodded again. " For three days. "  
  
Eowyn's eyes widened. " Tis a marvel they yet live," she exclaimed. " And are whole, " she added in a murmur.  
  
" Go, sister. Tend to the Hobbits and Dwarf," Eomer urged. Eowyn nodded and gathered the Hobbits about her like a mother hen, with the Gimli following out of the ward, giving a last look to Aragorn and Legolas. The fellowship had been surprised to hear that Eowyn was Eomer's sister.  
  
" This is own needs to be moved to a private room," said the head healer as he bent over Boromir and looked into the dying man's face. Eomer nodded before Aragorn and Legolas could protest. They both hated the idea of not being with Boromir as the man was tended to, for then they could not know how he fared. Yet they watched without a word as the head healer took Boromir away with the help of 2 of his assistants to carry the cot. Boromir disappeared into one of the back rooms, Aragorn and Legolas both hearing him murmur the name //Faramir// in his fevered sleep.  
  
" Now, " began one of the other healers as he turned to the Elf and ranger. " Master Elf, I'll need you to move to the next bed, please." Legolas nodded and got to his feet with a wince. The next moment, he was seated on the bed next to Aragorn's.  
  
" You look like your in bad shape, Sir," the healer said to Aragorn. " Where have you been wounded? "  
  
" My left side with an Uruk knife," the ranger said, arm still drawn across his abdomen with his hand pressed mildly at the wound.  
  
" Lie down one your back," the healer instructed, and Aragorn obeyed, very much relieved in his exhaustion to be lying down much to his surprise. He did not look down or at the healer, but straight up instead. Legolas stared at his beloved brother as the healer ripped open Aragorn's tunic, cleansed the wound with a damp cloth, and began to stitch it closed. The Elf also noticed each time the man grimaced in pain and stifled a groan.  
  
" 'Twas a deep wound," the healer muttered as he finished. " You've lost allot of blood." He wrapped Aragorn's abdomen in bandages carefully afterwards.  
  
" I'll be fine," Aragorn insisted. " Now see to Legolas."  
  
They Elf's eyes remained upon Aragorn as he lay down on his belly. He had the impulse to reach out for the human, yet he resisted and settled for the connection between their eyes. The two held each other's gaze as the healer cleansed Legolas' back wounds, sending expressions of pain through his fair face. The healer had shook his head and frowned at the sight of the Elf's back. Legolas sucked in a breath, pressed his eyes shut, and clutched at the corners of the bed when the healer began to tend to the stab wound. The pain only grew with a stinging and burning as the healer administered herbs for the deadly poison. Aragorn was visibly sympathetic and concerned as he watched his best friend suffer to be tended to. There were blood everywhere, staining the healer's hands as he stitched up the wound. Beads of sweat clung to the Elf's brow, and he breathed in heavy, shallow, pants. Finally, he released a breath when the last stitch was made. The healer wrapped his midsection tightly and pulled the blanket up over the Elf's shivering form. Both Legolas and Aragorn's eyes shone at each other as they listened to the healer's fading footsteps. They had finally been left alone.  
  
A moment went past before Aragorn pulled himself out of bed, despite the fact that it was the last thing he should have done in his condition. Legolas almost protested, yet held his peace. He knew verbal pestering would get him nowhere with that man, and he was in no condition to get up to make him. He nibbled on his lip as Aragorn slowly bent over and looked on in wonder as Aragorn used what little strength was left to him to push his bed over until there was not a breath of space in between his and the Elf's. The ranger gasped as he eased himself back into bed, settling quietly after a moment. He turned to look at Legolas, whose eyes were bright as they looked softly upon his brother. Legolas moved close, his arm reaching up across Aragorn's chest to rest on the ranger's broad shoulder. Aragorn, in turn, lay his own arm over his abdomen for his hand to cup the Elf's waist gently. The Elf lay his weary head upon his brother's shoulder and let himself fall asleep, followed into slumber's sweet cradle by Aragorn himself. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All right, Here it is: the last chapter of Captive. I'm so sorry for the delay. Personally, I think this sux. I'll understand if you do to. The Muse abandoned me somewhere along the way and was clinging to it alone. Anyway, I really hope this isn't a crappy ending. Well, wait, what am I saying? Of course it's a crappy ending. But the point is, it's the end. Hopefully previous chapters in this story were good enough to make up for this one. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! ^_^ Please review for this, even though it sux. Thanks. Oh, yes..and please forgive me for the shortness issue. _ Nur, this is so disappointing to me..*sigh*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aragorn groggily opened his eyes, disoriented and not quite sure where he was at first. He felt stiff and numb, still exhausted despite the sleep he'd been given. There was barely any light in the ward now, and he guessed it could not be anymore than the twilight before dawn. He moved his head a bit to look down at Legolas, who was still soundly sleeping with his fair head upon the ranger's shoulder. Aragorn smiled faintly with a stifled sigh, moving his cupped hand from the Elf's hip to stroke over the Legolas' side. His hand moved slowly beneath the blanket, back and forth, from the archer's hip up to just under his arm and back down again. The Elf looked too sweet for words with his blue eyes closed in slumber. He breathed easily, still holding onto his best friend's shoulder. Aragorn thought to himself in that long moment how a great part of him simply wanted to remain here forever, as his heart poured with love for the Elf and that familiar warmth filled his stomach.  
  
The ranger turned his head casually away from Legolas and experienced one of the most startling moments in his entire life. His heart stopped for a moment, breath caught in his chest, and he froze. Gandalf the wizard sat in a chair near the bed, grinning smugly whilst puffing away on his pipe. His eyes twinkled as they had so many times before, yet there was something different about him. By the Valar, the very fact that he was alive was something different. Aragorn then tried to comfort himself by thinking he might be delusional with fever. Yet that hope was extinguished swiftly.  
  
" It is indeed the 2nd of March and not quite daybreak," he remarked, before taking another puff. He spoke as if it were the most natural thing in the world that he was sitting there, after having died, and informing Aragorn of the time and date.  
  
" Gandalf," Aragorn involuntarily gasped. The wizard's smirk widened.  
  
" Yes, 'tis I," he said, very pleased with himself.  
  
" But, but you fell," Aragorn said in disbelief, half sitting up.  
  
" Through shadow and fire," the wizard confirmed darkly. " Yet now is not the time for that tale. "  
  
" You're alive," Aragorn said in dubious awe, trying to figure out how in Arda that could be.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, " And so are you."  
  
A pause of silence ensued, as Gandalf smoked and smirked while Aragorn's eyes fell away. The ranger then realized the wizard was clothed in white, instead of gray.  
  
" You're clad in robes of white," he observed.  
  
" Indeed, for I am Gandalf the White now," Gandalf replied. " As Saruman should have been."  
  
Aragorn's head was spinning as he tried not to lose it. " Boromir," he breathed. " Where is Boromir? "  
  
" Resting," said Gandalf. " And recovering as well. We almost lost him."  
  
" They saved him? " Aragorn queried in further surprise. He had been sure that his friend was lost.  
  
" Yes, they saved him," Gandalf said with a grin. " And I was here to help, thank goodness. Or else I'm not sure they would have been able to. Boromir was on the threshold of death." The scent of the smoke that rose from the wizard's pipe was pleasing to Aragorn and made him want some good pipeweed himself.  
  
" May we see him? " Aragorn asked hopefully.  
  
" When the time is right, yes. But he was still in tremendous need of recovery, as are you and Legolas. The lot of you are daft if you think for a moment you'll be let out of bed." Aragorn and the wizard exchanged smiles.  
  
Gandalf shifted a bit, leaning back in his chair, puffed once more. " You were taken by the Uruk Hai," he said.  
  
Aragorn nodded. " We were their captives for three days, I believe. Boromir tried to take the Ring from Frodo."  
  
The ranger admitted this heavily. The wizard was the only to ever be told the secret by Aragorn, and Frodo never spoke of it. Gandalf grimaced.  
  
" I suspected," he said. " He mumbled something in his fever about being sorry and the Ring while I tended to him. He is forgiven by those of us who know."  
  
Aragorn nodded. " The Uruks arrived shortly after, and it was chaos from then on. We fought them for as long as we could, but were simply outnumbered. They caught each of us, one by one. They drove us onward, allowing Boromir little rest. I did the best I could for him, but I had not the proper things to heal him fully. They left the Hobbits untouched, by the grace of Elbereth."  
  
He said this with tremendous relief as he remembered it all.  
  
" They beat Legolas," he added painfully, sharply aware of the Elf sleeping in his embrace. " I took the last of it for him, yet he still suffered more than I. I thought I might lose him."  
  
The ranger's voice quavered, as Gandalf watched him. " I tended to his wounds and my own to the best of my abilities. Eventually, a fight broke out and we killed as many as we could - Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and I. We would've been killed if had not been for the Rohirrim. "  
  
Gandalf was now more somber. " Well, it is fortunate that the Rohirrim came to your rescue."  
  
Aragorn nodded as his head dropped and his untidy hair hung in his face. He was still for a moment, staring into his lap. He didn't close his eyes as he remembered the night they had beat Legolas. No, he kept them open.  
  
// One. //  
  
// By the Valar, beg, Legolas, beg. //  
  
// Two. //  
  
// " I WILL NOT BEG! " //  
  
// Three. //  
  
// Damn Elf pride. //  
  
// Four. //  
  
// The whip hissed and cracked and came down again. //  
  
// Five. //  
  
// The welts criss-crossed. //  
  
//Six.//  
  
// They throbbed, ugly and red on pale flesh, through the tatters of an Elven tunic. //  
  
//Seven. //  
  
// Blood surfaced. //  
  
// Eight. //  
  
// Hard and fast, without mercy. On the contrary. The blows were delivered with hatred, with contempt too deep to fathom. With envy. //  
  
// Nine. //  
  
// Turn your eyes away, turn your eyes away. //  
  
// Ten. //  
  
// No. I will not turn away from him. Not from a friend. Not from my brother. //  
  
// Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Over and over and over. //  
  
// Eru, I've lost count. //  
  
" Do not carry your burden any longer, Aragorn," said Gandalf soberly as he eyed the ranger. Aragorn looked up finally, pulled out of memory. " Legolas is a Elf prince. He is a warrior. He kept his pride and bore the wounds willingly. You must understand and not despair over it."  
  
" I understand why he excepts suffering," Aragorn said. " I understand as a warrior. I don't understand as a friend."  
  
Gandalf gave him a sympathetic look, a faint grin on his aged face.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a full week since the night the Fellowship had escaped. Both Legolas and Aragorn had nearly gone mad confined to their beds for that long. Gimli and the Hobbits spent most of everyday with them, telling them what Edoras was like. None of them had seen Boromir. Not even once. Gandalf assured them all that the Steward's son was recovering, however. The wizard had insisted that the ranger and Elf stay bedridden for a week, but this morning neither warrior would give in to the Istar. Gandalf gave up finally, and the two happily got on their feet. Legolas' stitches had been removed, with the exception of those of the knife wound. Both had been given new tunics after the bandages had been disposed of.  
  
Aragorn crept quietly into the dimly lit room, with the only light coming in from the slightly opened curtains at the window. He shut the door behind him as he looked to the bed, before stepping closer. Boromir, who was awake despite Aragorn's assumptions, smiled brightly as the ranger came into the light. Aragorn returned the gesture, and they shared a wordless of moment of gladness between comrades.  
  
" You're well," Boromir said.  
  
" As are you," Aragorn replied.  
  
The sun was high in the sky that morning, and there was not a cloud to be seen for miles. The plains shone with a golden glimmer, swaying in the wind. And unbeknownst to anyone in Edoras, a certain Elf rode across those vast plains bestride his white stallion, soaking up the warmth of the sun with laughter. Aragorn stretched out to snatch back the curtains, revealing the window fully. Boromir groaned and laughed as he shielded his eyes from the light, and Aragorn smirked.  
  
" Boromir," cried Pippin, who stood in the doorway. He bounded forward, past Aragorn and onto the bed, followed by Merry. Boromir welcomed his beloved friends with a hearty chuckle and outstretched arms. Frodo smiled warmly at him where Pippin had been standing in the doorway, Sam behind him. The Ringbearer's blue eyes held nothing but gladness, and Boromir knew he had been forgiven for his former trespasses.  
  
" Well," Sam began once things had quieted down. " We escaped from the Uruk Hai, you're all on the mend, and Gandalf is back. All is right with the world, if you ask me."  
  
He received smiles from the rest of them. It was still a long way to Mordor. The Ring still had to be destroyed, the fate of Middle Earth still hung in the balance, and they would face many hardships yet. But at that moment, Sam was absolutely right. All was right with the world. Aragorn just had one question.  
  
" By the way, where is Legolas? "  
  
-:FIN:- 


End file.
